The Other Side (Wynonna Judd album)
}} class=album|id=r317978|pure_url=yes}} link |rev2 = Entertainment Weekly |rev2score = D link }} The Other Side is the fourth studio album released by American country music artist Wynonna Judd, released in 1997 on Curb Records in association with Universal Records. The album, which was certified gold by the RIAA, produced three chart singles on the Billboard Hot Country Singles and Tracks (now Hot Country Songs) charts: "When Love Starts Talkin'", "Come Some Rainy Day" and "Always Will" respectively reached #13, #14 and #45. A fourth single, "Love Like That", failed to chart. The album also includes "We Can't Unmake Love", a duet with John Berry, which was also included on Berry's 2000 Greatest Hits album. Track listing #"When Love Starts Talkin'" (Brent Maher, Gary Nicholson, Jamie O'Hara) - 3:08 #"The Other Side" (Kevin Welch) - 3:55 #"Love Like That" (Nicholson, Al Anderson, Benmont Tench) - 3:57 #"The Kind of Fool Love Makes" (Brenda Lee, Michael McDonald, Dave Powelson) - 4:33 #"Troubled Heart and a Troubled Mind" (Wynonna Judd, Maher, O'Hara) - 3:12 #"Don't You Throw That Mojo on Me" (Mark Selby, Kenny Wayne Shepherd, Tia Sillers) - 3:27 #*Featuring Naomi Judd and Kenny Wayne Shepherd #"Come Some Rainy Day" (Billy Kirsch, Bat McGrath) - 3:15 #"Love's Funny That Way" (Tina Arena, Dean McTaggart, David Tyson) - 4:46 #"The Wyld Unknown" (Cliff Downs, David Pack) - 3:33 #"Why Now" (Downs, Pack, James Newton Howard) - 4:49 #"We Can't Unmake Love" (Will Robinson, Aaron Saine) - 3:29 #*Duet with John Berry #"Always Will" (Harry Stinson, John Hadley) - 4:51 Personnel * Robert Bailey Jr. - background vocals * Eddie Bayers - drums, foot stomping, knee slaps * John Berry - duet vocals on "We Can't Unmake Love" * Lisa Bevill - background vocals * Bruce Bouton - steel guitar * Larry Byrom - acoustic guitar * Cliff Downs - clapping * Kim Fleming - background vocals * Paul Franklin - steel guitar * Carl Gorodetzky - conductor * Kenny Greenberg - dobro, electric guitar * Vicki Hampton - background vocals * Aubrey Haynie - fiddle * Tom Hemby - 12-string guitar * Dann Huff - acoustic guitar, electric guitar * John Barlow Jarvis - keyboards * Naomi Judd - duet vocals on "Don't You Throw That Mojo on Me" * Wynonna Judd - acoustic guitar, lead vocals * Billy Kirsch - piano * Hunter Lee - Uillean pipes * Terry McMillan - percussion, screams, washboard * Brent Maher - background vocals * Brent Mason - electric guitar * Bobby Ogdin - keyboards * Bridgett Evans O'Lannerghty - clapping * Michael Omartian - clapping * David Pack - acoustic guitar, background vocals * Al Perkins - slide guitar * Michael Rhodes - bass guitar * Tom Roady - percussion * Chris Rodriguez - background vocals * Tammy Rogers - fiddle * Matt Rollings - keyboards, Hammond organ, Wurlitzer * Kenny Wayne Shepherd - electric guitar on "Don't You Throw That Mojo on Me" * Steuart Smith - acoustic guitar, electric guitar * Nicol Sponberg - background vocals * Jack Sundrud - background vocals * Biff Watson - acoustic guitar * Willie Weeks - bass guitar * Bergen White - string arrangements Production *Brent Maher for Brent Maher Productions (tracks 1-8, 12) *David "Buford" Pack (tracks 9, 10) *Billy Joe Walker Jr. and John Berry (track 11) Charts and certification References *Allmusic (see infobox) Category:1997 albums Category:Wynonna Judd albums Category:Curb Records albums Category:Universal Records albums Category:Albums produced by Brent Maher